Watashi wa Itami
by ayuzawa uchiha
Summary: kisah kehidupan yang membuat seorang Haruno Sakura harus bersabar dalam menghadapi semua cobaan- cobaan yang bukan hanya kehilangan kedua orantuanya, tapi juga untuk mengikhlaskan cinta pertamanya/ "rasa sakitku tak pernah dapat kau rasakan"/ prolog/sasusaku fic/high school/OOC/DLDR. Review?
1. Chapter 1

Original Story by Ayuzawa Uchiha

.

.

Proudly Present...

.

.

"_Watashi wa Itami" _

.

.

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Pair : Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

.

.

Warnings : OOC, typo, AU, haters? Dont like dont read

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Prolog

.

.

.

"Sebuah kecelakaan menimpa sebuah mobil bermerek Jaguar dengan plat nomer B H42U, mobil tersebut menabrak pembatas jalan di duga pengemudi banting stir ke arah kanan untuk menghindari sebuah truk yang melesat kencang, hingga akhirnya mobil tersebut berulang kali terbalik, terhitung tiga kali terjadi- menurut saksi mata yang melihat kejadian itu. Kecelakaan itu menelan korban berjumlah dua orang, diketahui korban tersebut bernama Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Yang kita ketahui Haruno _Group_ adalah sebuah perusahaan _furniture_ yang sedang maju di Jepang dan ahh- sepertinya ada yang selamat pemirsa, ia seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda, sepertinya gadis kecil itu adalah anak dari keluarga Haruno. Sekian informasi langsung dari kami, nantikan perkem-" Itachi mematikan layar televisi, ia tak mungkin salah dengar- keluarga Haruno kecelakaan, rasanya baru dua minggu kemarin ia berkenalan dengan gadis kecil itu. ia lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar kedua orang tuanya yang berada di lantai atas.

Tok tok tok

"_Tou-san_..." ucap Itachi, ia melihat ayahnya dengan pakaian rapi malam-malam begini, tak biasanya ayahnya pergi keluar malam. Apa jangan-jangan- ayahnya sudah tahu kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga Haruno.

"Itachi tolong jaga adikmu, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ akan ke rumah sakit," ujar Fugaku langkahnya sangat terburu-buru, sedangkan Mikoto sebelum pergi ia mencium kening Itachi dan berkata untuk menjaga adiknya.

Itachi menatap kepergian kedua orang tuanya lalu beranjak ke kamar adiknya. Ia berharap semoga gadis kecil itu tak apa-apa. ia masih ingat pertemuan dengan Sakura, gadis kecil yang sangat ceria sekaligus cerewet, andaikan waktu itu Sasuke- adik kecilnya yang sekarang sedang terlelap itu sempat berkenalan dengan Sakura, apa Sasuke akan senang atau sebaliknya. Itachi tersenyum tipis, Sasuke yang pendiam, angkuh dan egois bertemu dengan Sakura yang murah senyum, selalu ceria dan cerewet, rasanya tak buruk. Mereka berdua cocok.

.

.

.

" Sakura kau jangan menangis terus, orangtuamu sudah bahagia disana. Disini ada aku yang selalu ada untukmu,"

.

.

"Kau terlihat makin jelek jika menangis terus,"

.

.

"Anggaplah kami berdua orang tuamu ya,"

.

.

"Sakura anggap aku sebagai kakakmu ya, panggil aku Itachi-_nii_,"

.

.

"Kau boleh bersebelahan dengan kamarku asal dengan satu syarat, kau harus berhenti menangis,"

.

.

"Aku berjanji,"

.

.

"Si egois itu dapat nilai tertinggi lagi! pecaya padaku Sakura, setelah ia turun dari podium banyak perempuan histeris melihat dirinya yang sempurna"

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_,"

.

.

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sahabat dan tak akan pernah lebih,"

.

.

"Itachi jaga mereka berdua ya, jika ada apa-apa dengan mereka hubungi _Tou-san_,"

.

.

"Kau bisa bantu aku mendapatkan info tentang gadis itu,"

.

.

"Salahkah aku jika terlalu mencintainya?"

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dengan gadis itu? kurasa kau lebih cocok dengan Sakura."

.

.

"Kau harus belajar melupakannya dan bukalah hatimu untuk lelaki lain."

.

.

"Kau membuang waktuku dan berhentilah mengurusi hidupku,"

.

.

"Aku yakin dengan keputusanku,"

.

.

.

Sebuah kisah kehidupan yang membuat seorang Haruno Sakura harus bersabar dalam menghadapi semua cobaan yang di berikan Kami-Sama, cobaan yang bukan hanya kehilangan kedua orantuanya , tapi juga cobaan untuk mengikhlaskan cinta pertamanya, tapi gadis itu percaya bahwa Kami-Sama tak pernah memberikan cobaan di luar batas kemampuan makhluknya.

_Jika cinta ini terlalu menyakiti hatiku, maka izinkanlah aku melepaskannya. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa bertahan menghadapi rasa sakit ini, karena aku sangat mencintainya. Kau izinkan aku dengannya kah, Kami-Sama? Berilah aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi lika-liku di kehidupanku. _Sakura membuka matanya, tangannya seraya memohon sudah basah akibat air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata emeraldnya yang indah. Ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan kuil yang biasa di datanginnya.

.

.

.

End Prolog

#author note

aku tahu aku masih punya hutang 2 fic tapi ide ini terus bermunculan di kepalaku. Gimana menarik kah? Aku lagi pengen buat cerita tentang kehidupan sekolah gitu.

Semoga kalian suka ya

Delete or Keep? Keputusan di tangan kalian semua readers hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi dan adiknya berjalan menuju ruangan dimana anak perempuan itu di rawat. Jalannya terbilang cepat sehingga membuat sang adik merengut kesal.

"Itachi-_nii_, kita ini sebenarnya ingin menjenguk siapa?" ujar adik itachi itu dengan muka sebalnya, ia berhenti dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Itachi berhenti dan menjajarkan tubuhnya setinggi adik kesayangannya itu. "Nanti kau akan tahu, Sasuke." jawab Itachi, ia lalu menggandeng tangan adiknya. Menuntunnya agar lebih cepat tiba di kamar gadis kecil itu.

Tak lama kemudian Itachi dan Sasuke sudah berada di depan kamar rumah sakit yang di khususkan untuk anak-anak. Itachi langsung mengetuk dan membuka pintu- lalu melangkah masuk. Disana sudah ada kedua orangtuanya dan gadis kecil berambut pirang.

"_Tou-san_ bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Itachi, ia menatap gadis kecil yang berbaring di tempat tidur, sudah terhitung hampir empat hari gadis kecil itu menangis setelah kehilangan orang tuanya.

"Sudah mulai membaik, tapi ia terus-terusan menangis," jawab Fugaku.

Bocah laki-laki itu melihat ke arahnya, siapa bocah laki-laki itu? apa ia anak dari paman Fugaku? Tapi kenapa Sakura tak pernah melihatnya saat berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Sakura jangan menangis terus, orangtuamu pasti sudah bahagia disana. Lagi pula disini ada aku yang selalu buat kamu bahagia, kita ini kan sahabat," ujar seorang gadis kecil bernama Yamanaka Ino dengan polosnya, ia memeluk tubuh sahabat merah mudanya itu.

Sakura tetap diam.

"Kau terlihat makin jelek jika menangis terus," celetuk bocah laki-laki yang sedari tadi diam- bernama Sasuke, ia merasa gadis di depannya sangatlah cengeng.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan menatap Sasuke tak terkecuali Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke langsung berhenti menangis. Entah sihir apa yang di gunakan Sasuke padanya, yang ia tahu ia harus berhenti menangisi kedua orang tuanya sekarang.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan Ino terlihat kaget saat melihat Sakura sudah berhenti menangis.

"Sakura, mulai sekarang anggaplah kami berdua orangtuamu ya," ucap Mikoto dengan senyum manisnya, ia membelai surai merah muda gadis kecil itu.

"Anggap aku sebagai kakakmu ya," tambah Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis, mulai sekarang kau tinggal di rumah kami. Kau ingin bersebelahan dengan kamar siapa? Itachi-_nii_ atau Sasuke?"

"_Kaa-san_ sepertinya Sakura terlihat senang dengan Sasuke. Kau ingin bersebelahan dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau boleh bersebelahan dengan kamarku, asal kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke sembari mengajukan tawaran.

"Aku berjanji."

Entah kenapa Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke daripada Itachi, padahal Itachi terlihat sangat baik sedangkan sikap adiknya- Uchiha Sasuke berbeda hampir tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan kakaknya. Yang Sakura tahu bahwa yang memilih bersebelahan kamar dengan Sasuke bukanlah dirinya melainkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Original Story by Ayuzawa Uchiha

.

.

Proudly Present

.

.

"_Watashi wa Itami_"

.

.

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Pair : Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

.

.

Warnings : OOC, typo, AU, haters? Dont like dont read

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Ia melihat dirinya di depan cermin yang berukuran sedang, rambut panjangnya ia sengaja teruraikan lembut di punggungnya, lalu ia tambahkan sebuah jepitan berbentuk bunga Sakura, ia selipkan di helaian kanan rambutnya. Gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu lalu tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik Sakura," ujar sebuah suara suara khas laki-laki. Lelaki pemilik suara tadi mendekati gadis itu lalu mengelus rambut merah mudanya. Sudah hampir sebelas tahun gadis itu tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Rasanya baru kemarin ia melihatnya menangis di rumah sakit sekarang ia sudah memakai seragam SMA.

"Kau bisa saja Itachi-_nii_," kata gadis itu terlihat malu.

"Lihat wajahmu merah hahaha, cepatlah turun _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san _sudah menunggu, aku akan ke kamar Sasuke," ujar Itachi bahagia, ia mengacak pelan rambut Sakura sebelum meninggalkannya sehinga membuat bibir gadis itu mengerucut.

Itachi menghela napas, tak biasanya Sakura dan Sasuke telat sarapan, apa karena mereka akan masuk ke sekolah baru makanya berpenampilan semenarik mungkin, heiii- mereka berdua sudah terlihat menarik, Sakura yang manis dan Sasuke yang ganteng. Aaa- mungkin kedua adiknya itu ingin terlihat sempurna.

.

.

.

"Jidat!" ujar sebuah suara membuat semua murid baru menengok ke sumber suara.

"Hei hei itu kan Yamanaka Ino, model yang sering tampil di majalah,"

"Ahh benar, aslinya sangat cantik ya seperti gadis eropa,"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan perempuan itu yang memanggilnya.

"Jangan memanggilku jidat, kau mengerti _pig_!" seru Sakura, telunjuknya ia ketuk-ketuk di jidat Ino, perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu lalu menangkap jari Sakura. "Kau juga jangan seenaknya memanggilku _pig_! Nanti harga diriku sebagai model turun, Sa-ku-ra," Sakura menghela napas "Kau yang duluan,"

"Cih selalu saja," ucap Sasuke, ia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua perempuan itu. Mereka berdua pun langsung menyusul dan menyamai langkah Sasuke.

Konoha Gakuen sebuah sekolah elit yang sangat terkenal di jepang, murid-murid yang bersekolah disini rata-rata dari kalangan atas seperti anak seorang pengusaha, artis atau model tapi tak sedikit pula murid dengan _beasiswa_. Sangat wajar sekolah ini terkenal karena hampir setiap tahun muridnya mendapatkan prestasi, baik akademis maupun _non_ akademis, sekolah ini pun di lengkapi fasilitas yang super mewah nomer satu di jepang. Tak ayal para orang tua berbondong-bondong memasuki anaknya ke sekolah ini.

Disini Sakura menatap ke arah podium yang sedang di buka oleh kepala sekolah, Sasuke di samping kirinya, pemuda itu terlihat bosan sedangkan Ino di samping kanannya berkali kali ia melihat wajahnya di kaca kecil, tak wajar memang karena profesinya sebagai model yang harus terlihat cantik di hadapan semua orang.

Sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan naik, ia melihat pemuda itu terlihat tenang tak ada kegusaran di dirinya, mungkin ia sudah biasa berbicara di depan umum. "Sasuke-_kun_ semangat ya!" ujar Sakura tangannya mengepal tinggi seraya menyemagati, ia lalu merapikan dasi lelaki di depannya yang sedikit berantakan. Sasuke mengangguk dan melangkah menuju podium.

"Si egois itu dapat nilai tertinggi lagi, pecaya padaku Sakura, setelah ia turun dari podium banyak perempuan histeris melihat dirinya," Ino memasukkan kacanya di tasnya. Bukan hal yang mustahil memang buat pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu semenjak SD memang otaknya sangat encer, tapi ia tak menyangka saja, ini kan sekolah elit tak jarang di temukan IQ di atas jenius, otaknya itu terbuat dari apa? Ino sepertinya melupakan satu hal bahwa Sasuke memiliki kakak yang sangat berotak _Einstein_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan- Uchiha Itachi seorang yang bisa menamatkan pendidikannya dengan umur yang terbilang muda dan sekarang memegang sebuah perusahaan besar di Jepang.

Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Ino.

Selang beberapa menit apa yang di katakan Ino terjadi. Banyak murid perempuan yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan Sasuke. Dewan murid pun harus turun tangan untuk membuat murid perempuan diam.

Setelah upacara penerimaan murid selesai, semua murid-murid sibuk mencari ruang kelasnya. Sakura tak percaya, ia sekelas lagi dengan Ino dan Sasuke. Sepertinya takdir memang sudah mempersatukan mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam Sakura membantu mencuci piring setelah usai ia lalu masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Lelaki itu sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ia lalu masuk dan menarik bangku mendekati pemuda itu.

"Kau selalu main _game_ dan jarang sekali belajar. Kenapa otakmu bisa encer. Aku iri padamu Sasuke-_kun,_" kata Sakura, ia menatap wajah Sasuke, sedangkan lelaki itu tetap fokus.

Siapa lagi seorang yang masuk tanpa izin, berisik dan selalu bilang iri padanya kalau bukan- Sakura. Ya gadis itu, gadis cengeng yang di temuinya di rumah sakit sebelas tahun silam. "Hn," jawab Sasuke. Dan ia tahu setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat super singkat itu maka Sakura akan kesal dan seterusnya gadis itu akan memarahinya.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di pinggir gedung outdoor yang biasa digunakan latihan bela diri Karate, ia melihat Sasuke sedang berlari- menandakan latihan Karate akan segera usai, ia tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke berlari, ia tahu Sasuke sangat mencintai Karate sejak ia masih kecil, alasannya karena pemuda itu ingin melindungi seorang yang dicintainya suatu saat nanti.

"_Teme,_ gadis itu pacarmu?" tanya lelaki disebelah Sasuke, ia melepas sabuk yang mengikat _dogi_nya.

"Bukan, dia sahabatku kami tinggal serumah," Sasuke memasukkan _dogi_nya yang sudah bau keringat ke dalam tas.

"Tinggal serumah?" ulang pemuda itu kaget. Ia berdiri dan menatap wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya datar "Minggir _dobe_! Aku ingin pulang." Pemuda yang di panggil _dobe_ itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari seorang menteri olahraga di Jepang. Naruto tak percaya "Ternyata hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah seintim itu." Andai Sasuke dengar ucapan Naruto mungkin sudah beberapa jutsu Karate sudah di lancarkannya pada pemuda jabrik itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari mendekati Sakura di tempat duduk yang biasa perempuan itu duduki. Sakura menyerahkan botol air minum dan handuk ke Sasuke. Seseorang yang melihatnya pasti menduga bahwa mereka pacaran. Sasuke menerima botol yang di sodorkan Sakura, ia minum hingga setengah. Handuk itu Sasuke lingkarkan di lehernya. Lalu ia duduk di samping Sakura.

"Latihan kali ini sepertinya berat ya Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura mengambil handuk yang berada di leher Sasuke. Pemuda itu sepertinya lupa kalau belum mengelap keringatnya. Sakura mengelap pelan wajah Sasuke yang penuh dengan peluh. Pemuda itu tak menolaknya.

"Minggu depan kami akan mengadakan turnamen. Kau bisa datang?"

"Tentu," ujar Sakura antusias. Apapun akan dilakukannya agar ia bisa dekat dengan Sasuke dan membuatnya bahagia.

"Kau lihat _Sensei_? Mereka terlihat seperti orang pacaran tapi kenyataannya mereka hanya sahabat. Aku tak habis pikir!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk dua sejoli yang kelihatan sangat mesra seperti memiliki suatu hubungan yang dekat melebihi teman atau sahabat.

"Mereka yang menjalankan, kenapa yang kau repot _baka. Mendokusai._" Celetuk pemuda berambut nanas bernama Shikamaru. Sedangkan kakashi mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Kalian tak mengerti!" ujar Naruto yang sudah di tinggalkan oleh dua lelaki yang di ajaknya bicara.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino sudah duduk di kursi penonton. Tentu saja Ino memakai perlengkapan tambahan agar tak terlihat oleh _papparazi_ seperti kacamata dan topi sedangkan Sakura mengenakan dress selutut serta cardigan. Sakura melihat Sasuke dan beberapa atlet yang ikut pertandingan sedang melakukan pemanasan. "Sasuke-_kun_!" ujar Sakura setengah berteriak. Ino yang melihat tingkah laku Sakura langsung menutup mulut gadis itu. "_Baka,_ apa yang kau lakukan? Nanti mereka melihat ki-" terlambat semua mata sudah tertuju pada mereka berdua. Sasuke pun demikian.

"Nah, _teme _pacarmu datang," kata Naruto, ia menyikut bahu kiri Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Sakura dari dulu memang tak pernah berubah jika dirinya ikut turnamen Karate ia selalu datang dan berteriak menyemangati dirinya. Pernah sekali gadis bersurai merah muda itu kehabisan suaranya akibat meneriaki dirinya saat pertandingan berlangsung. Sasuke tersenyum kalau mengingat kejadian itu.

"_Teme_ kau tersenyum, kau senang ya pujaan hatimu datang," ledek Naruto.

Pletak!

"_Itai!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang berharga itu. Sedangkan si pelaku yang memukulnya bersikap cuek seperti tak berdosa.

"Kalian hentikan, pertandingan akan segera di mulai."

Saatnya yang di tungu-tunggu oleh Sakura dan Ino dimana sahabat lelaki mereka akan bertanding. Ino melirik Sakura yang berwajah antusias. Ia menghela napas. Kapan Sakura akan diam kalau menonton pertandingan Sasuke? Sepertinya tak akan mungkin.

"Sasuke-_kun_ awas, arghhh-," ujar Sakura histeris melihat Sasuke yang hampir terkena tendangan lawannya.

"Jidat! Kau bisa diam tidak, nanti penyamaranku ketahuan. Kau tahu akibatnya jika penyamaranku ketahuan, maka pertandingan selesai," ucap Ino, ia tersenyum licik pada Sakura. Sakura pun diam dan mengikuti perintah Ino.

Hampir tiga puluh menit dan pertandingan akhirnya di menangkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri di kotak tertinggi bertuliskan nomer satu. Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke, Sasuke pun membalasnya. Sudah berapa medali emas yang di raih pemuda itu? sepertinya ia harus tanyakan itu setelah pulang dari pertandingan ini.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berada di bandara bersama Sasuke dan Itachi, mereka semua akan mengantarkan kepergian Fugaku dan Mikoto yang akan terbang ke Jerman. Alasannya Fugaku harus mengurus perusahaan yang ada di sana dan Mikoto harus ikut untuk menemaninya.

Sakura memeluk Mikoto erat. Berat rasanya harus berpisah dengan wanita yang sudah di anggapnya Ibu itu. Tanpa sadar Sakura menangis. Mikoto yang mendengar isakkan Sakura langsung mengelus punggung gadis remaja itu.

"Itachi jaga mereka berdua. Jika ada apa-apa dengan mereka hubungi _Tou-san_," ucap Fugaku. Memang berat meninggalkan mereka bertiga tapi ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya mengurus perusahaan yang sudah di bangun oleh leluhurnya- Uchiha Madara.

Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Mikoto beralih pada Fugaku. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Itachi, mereka berdua melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Kau harus jaga Sakura-_chan ne_ Sasuke-_kun!"_ perintah Mikoto. Sasuke pun tanpa berpikir langsung mengangguk. Ia tak tahu bahwa ucapan Ibunya mengandung sebuah tanggung jawab yang sangat besar.

Mikoto dan Fugaku melambaikan tangan mereka kepada ketiga anaknya. Tak terasa langkah Fugaku dan Mikoto menjauh dan semakin lama semakin tak terlihat. Sakura kembali menangis. Itachi pun memeluk Sakura. Sasuke pun ikut mengelus punggung Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid yang berada di kelas menghela napas lega. Akhirnya selama hampir tiga jam di ajar oleh Orochimaru _Sensei_ yang membuat semua murid tegang selama belajar berakhir juga kecuali dua orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke dan Nara Shikamaru. Murid kelas satu yang paling jenius di Konoha Gakuen.

Sakura mengambil bento yang ia buat lalu meletakkannya di meja. Ino pun demikian.

"Ino a-aku-" ucap Sakura.

"Ya ya ya aku tahu, makanlah dengan pemuda es itu. Aku bisa bersama dengan Temari," potong Ino seperti tahu apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh sahabat merah mudanya itu. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi menyusul Sasuke yang sekarang pasti berada di atap sekolah.

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku membawa bento, kau mau makan berdua denganku?" tanya Sakura, ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Sasuke pun mengangguk.

Terlihat sebuah bento yang berbentuk wajah Sasuke, pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Aku pikir jika bentonya berbentuk wajahmu, kau akan semangat untuk memakannya, Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, perempuan di depannya ini sangat aneh, lalu ia mengelus rambut merah muda yang tanpa Sasuke sadari sudah terasa sangat panjang.

"Aaaa," ujar Sakura, ia menyuapi Sasuke.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama bento yang di bawa Sakura sudah habis. Sakura mengusap-usap perutnya yang terasa penuh.

"Sasuke-_kun _aku akan masuk ke kelas memasak. Menurutmu bagaimana? sejak _Kaa-san _pergi rasanya makanan di rumah terasa berbeda meskipun enak. Aku ingin belajar membuat makanan seenak _Kaa-san,"_

"Masuklah. Aku rasa kau berbakat di bidang memasak, buktinya rasa bentomu enak," ucap Sasuke jujur.

"_Arigatou."_ Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Sakura. Ia senang Sasuke menyukai bento yang di buatnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Apa hari ini kau ada pemotretan lagi _pig_?" tanya Sakura. Ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu yang di berikan oleh pihak sekolah.

"Ya begitulah, aku mulai lelah jidat! Bisa kau menggantikanku?" ujar Ino ngasal.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tak mau,"

"Kau akan terlihat lebih cantik dari sekarang jika kau bergabung dengan agen permodelan,"

"Aku tak berminat," ucap Sakura tak peduli.

"Sakura, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Apa pemuda es itu sudah menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"A-apa ma-maksudmu Ino?" kata Sakura terbata-bata.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku? Dan kau harus lihat wajahmu terlihat seperti buah kesukaan pemuda es itu," Ino tertawa puas melihat wajah Sakura yang merah seperti tomat.

"Belum,"

"Apa? belum? Sasuke belum menyatakan cinta padamu. Hello~ perempuan di sekolah ini pun tahu kalau Sasuke begitu peduli denganmu Sakura. Masa sampai sekarang ia belum-"

"Peduli belum tentu cinta bukan?" potong Sakura, ia meninggalkan Ino yang masih terheran dengan ucapan Sakura. Memang benar Sasuke peduli dengan Sakura. Tapi bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu pada sahabat musim seminya?

"Tunggu aku Sakura!" ujar Ino, ia pergi menyusul Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura seperti biasanya duduk di tempat bangku biasa, dimana gadis itu menunggu Sasuke selesai latihan Karate. Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan gadis itu langsung datang menghampirinya.

"Sakura, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita pulang bersama. Jadwalku mulai padat, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pulang malam setiap hari," kata Sasuke, onyxnya menatap emerald milik Sakura.

"Aku tak masalah Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Sakura.

"Kau tak masalah tapi aku mempermasalahkannya, waktumu yang harus kau gunakan untuk belajar malah kau siakan kan untuk menungguku pulang,"

"T-tapi-"

"Aku mohon mengertilah," ucap Sasuke lembut.

Sakura pun mengangguk. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis dan membelai rambut panjang milik Sakura. Lalu Sasuke pun pergi untuk berganti pakaian.

Hari ini terakhir Sakura pulang dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya matanya sudah mulai panas. Ia tak boleh menangis. Kalau pemuda itu melihatnya menangis maka ia akan marah. Sasuke benci kalau melihat dirinya menangis. Sakura mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum. Sasuke peduli dengannya makanya ia menyuruhnya untuk tidak pulang bersama lagi.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

#author note

oh ya aku memutuskan untuk mengedit fic ku berjudul cincin terakhir dan my contract mission. semoga setelah di edit banyak yang suka ya minna hehehe.

Bagaimana dengan chapter 1 ini? Menarik kah? Semoga tak membuat readers kecewa ya. The last word please...

.

.

.

Review


End file.
